


Co-workers with Benefits?

by SixxWrites



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Lovers?, M/M, to, will update tags as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixxWrites/pseuds/SixxWrites
Summary: Handsome Jack is a famous model. Rhys is his photographer. Is this love? Or lust?No porn here. Maybe in later additions to this collection I'll actually write porn.





	Co-workers with Benefits?

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys isn't really sure how Jack would categorize their relationship.

There was something heartwarming about the gentle way Jack kissed Rhys. Especially since he had Rhys underneath him, hands trapped above his head and knee wedged between his legs. The kiss, sweet and loving, left Rhys far more breathless than anything else could have. It was surprising to say the least. He didn’t see their relationship as loving or serious. He thought they were just two dudes having some fun. Co-workers with benefits, if you will.

But that kiss might have changed the way Rhys felt.

 

It started as stereotypical as it could get. They met through work. Jack was a well known model and Rhys had just gotten the call to fill in for one of Jack’s photographers who had quit abruptly because apparently Jack was “too hard to handle”. It was the call he’d been waiting for his entire career. Today was the day he was going to finally get noticed. It’s not like he didn’t get noticed. Just not in the way he had been hoping when he left his apartment that morning.

He arrived early; far too early. Early enough that when he entered the building, he was told his subject wasn’t even there yet. So he took the opportunity to look over the equipment just to be sure he was able to use it. Of course he was. This wasn’t his first photoshoot and it certainly wouldn’t be his last. However, it was arguably his most important. Rhys chatted with a few of the people who had been working with Jack since the beginning of his career. He had been warned multiple times by different people to not take what Jack said to heart and to just ignore his rude comments. Rhys was expecting some stuck up pretty boy with a serious attitude problem. And when the pretty boy himself entered the room, he knew he was right. Handsome was one word to describe him, sure, but Rhys didn’t think he was attractive enough to stick that in front of his name. 

When he walked past, he didn’t even pay any mind to Rhys and honestly, it was infuriating. Sure, he was a rich and famous model, but the least he could do is say hi or introduce himself to his new photographer. You know? The person that frames him and makes sure he looks better than good. The person who takes the pictures of him that are bought by companies to sell products.

So when Jack finally got his ass in place, Rhys made sure to stand on set so there was no way Jack could ignore him if he wanted the shoot to start. 

It was the disgusted way Jack rose an eyebrow and examined Rhys that made the younger man’s stomach churn. “What are you doing in my light, kid?” he spat at him.

Rhys swallowed all his anxiety and stuck out his hand. “My name is Rhys and I’m your new photographer.”

There was dead silence. Everyone around them froze to stare at the scene. No one could see a pretty ending for Rhys. 

That is, until Jack started laughing as he grabbed Rhys’ hand to shake it. “I didn’t ask, but thanks. Good to see I got someone to replace that old son of a taint. The guy just wasn’t doin’ it for me, ya’ know?” he asked with a smirk. He looked Rhys up and down again. “But you might.”

The blush that spread across his face definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Jack. He was very cooperative the entire shoot, to the shock of everyone else. Rhys had fun. Jack was an excellent model and he definitely saw where he got handsome from. Jack invited him back to his place and the rest is history.

 

Rhys pulled away to cup Jack’s face and hold him there. “Stop for a second,” he told him with a smile to make sure Jack knew nothing was wrong.

Jack stopped and wet his lips. “What?”

“I just,” Rhys started before trailing off. He just what? Wanted to see Jack’s face? Wanted to ask him why he was so gentle? He couldn’t actually say any of that. 

The older man was getting impatient now and he huffed. “Come on, Rhysie. I got a hard on with your name on it. Can we get back to gettin’ busy?” Rhys rolled his eyes. The way Jack phrased things was a total mood killer sometimes. He pushed himself up with his elbows and Jack got the hint to sit up. “What? Gotta piss? You know where the bathroom is.”

“Oh my God, Jack, no. I don’t have to piss.” Rhys let out a little laugh and scrubbed a hand down his face. “You kissed me.”

“Oh duh, dumb-dumb. Nothing we haven’t done before. Is kissing off the table now too? Just like hickies. What are you? Sex Hitler?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Get over it, Jack. I have my limits,” Rhys bit back with an annoyed glare. Since Jack didn’t respond, Rhys kept talking. “But that kiss. It was… nice.” He smiled to himself, blush spreading on his cheeks.

“All my kisses are nice,” Jack rudely reminded him. “And if you like them so much, why’d you interrupt?”

Rhys pushed Jack’s shoulder. “No. It felt nice. It felt like you were being sweet and romantic.”

The model paused to stare at Rhys with a confused face. “I am sweet and romantic?” he asked, a foreign uncertainty in his voice. “I’m about to fuck you in front of the nicest view this town has to offer. How is that not sweet and romantic?”

Rhys groaned. “I meant it felt like you were kissing your lover and not just some dude you fuck in your free time.” Jack was quiet and the silence was uncomfortable. Rhys was just about to get up and go home when Jack decided to speak.

“You’re under the impression that we’re not like.. Together?” he asked.

That just made Rhys feel worse. “Well, we’ve never talked about it and it’s not like you’ve ever asked me on a date Jack. Besides, you’re some high and mighty model. I just figured you were screwing other people. I didn’t want to ask if you were because I didn’t want to know the answer.”

Jack just nodded and stood up. “Stay,” he commanded as he left the room. Rhys had no choice but to follow orders. When the older man returned, he held his phone in one hand and an envelope in the other. He handed the envelope to Rhys. “Don’t open that yet.” He shoved his phone at Rhys. “My password is 3325.”

Rhys entered the password and on the homescreen was a picture of the two of them happy and sleepy after quite the round. It embarrassed Rhys, but also made him so happy. “I didn’t even know you snapped this picture.”

“I’m sneaky. Open up the messages with either Nisha or Tim. I mean you can look at whatever, but those two are gonna be what you wanna see.”

Rhys swallowed hard. Were Nisha and Tim his lovers? Jack never mentioned a Nisha to him, though he was pretty sure Tim was his brother. He opened the messages with Tim and scrolled until he saw his name. 

_ [Jack: 10:11pm] I gotta problem. _

_ [Tim Tams: 10:11pm] need me to come over? :( _

_ [Jack: 10:15pm] Nah. Just hear me out okay? I gotta problem with this kid I met. The new photographer I told you about. Rhys. _

_ [Tim Tams: 10:15pm] here we go did you fire him already? _

_ [Tim Tams: 10:16pm] wait lemme guess you slept with him _

_ [Tim Tams: 10:16pm] cant hide it from me jack _

_ [Jack: 10:18pm] Yeah that’s putting it lightly. We had sex tonight and he just left and I already miss him? _

_ [Tim Tams: 10:18pm] awww youre in love!! <3 _

_ [Tim Tams: 10:22pm] Excuse me! infatuation right? big ole handsome jack dont fall in love _

_ [Jack: 10:23pm] You know what I always say. Love’s for happy families and animals. _

_ [Tim Tams: 10:24pm] were all animals jackie _

_ [Jack: 10:25pm] Just help me get him outta my head yeah? Meet me at Blue’s in 5. _

_ [Tim Tams: 10:25pm] got it! _

 

The conversation made Rhys want to cry. He missed him so much that he had to get his brother to go to a bar with him. He felt awful that he just assumed he didn’t mean much to Jack. He opened Nisha’s next.

 

_ [Nisha: 3:29am] Hey! You up? _

_ [Jack: 3:29am] Always. _

_ [Nisha: 3:30am] Nice!! _

_ [Nisha: 3:30am] So _

_ [Nisha: 3:30am] Tell me more stories about that boy _

_ [Nisha: 3:30am] The cute one you sent me a picture of _

_ [Nisha: 3:31am] Reese’s pieces  _

_ [Jack: 3:32am] Today during our break he sucked me off in the bathroom _

_ [Nisha: 3:32am] Ew! NOT THAT KIND OF STORY _

_ [Nisha: 3:32am] I meant like _

_ [Nisha: 3:33am] What’s THE story between you two _

_ [Jack: 3:33am] I wanna keep this one. I like him. _

_ [Jack: 3:33am] No real story for now. _

_ [Nisha: 3:34am] Gay _

_ [Nisha: 3:34am] So what? _

_ [Nisha: 3:34am] He’s your squishy and he shall be yours? _

_ [Jack: 3:35am] Haha. Yeah I guess he’s my squishy.  _

_ [Nisha: 3:35am] Squishy squishy  _

_ [Nisha: 3:36am] But the real question is _

_ [Nisha: 3:36am] IS he squishy? _

_ [Jack: 3:37am] Oh yeah he is ;) _

_ [Jack: 3:37am] In all the right places. _

_ [Nisha: 3:38am] I think that’s enough info for one night _

_ [Nisha: 3:40am] You work tomorrow? _

_ [Jack: 3:41am] Not til Tuesday. _

_ [Nisha: 3:41am] Can I meet Reese’s Pieces?  _

_ [Jack: 3:42am] It’s up to him _

_ [Nisha: 3:42am] Ask him! _

_ [Jack: 3:42am] Soon _

_ [Nisha: 3:42am] How about tomorrow? _

_ [Nisha: 3:46am] Monday? _

_ [Nisha: 3:50am] Friday? _

_ [Nisha: 4:00am] you ass _

_ [Nisha: 4:03am] You fell asleep on me didn’t you!? _

_ [Nisha: 4:04am] well goodnight Nisha sorry I’m such an asshole and don’t wanna introduce you to my boyfriend _

_ [Nisha: 4:05am] Oh hey, Jack, it’s okay! Get some sleep yeah? _

_ [Nisha: 4:06am] I will! And you’re the best friend anyone could ever have. _

_ [Nisha: 4:06am] Oh Jack! You flatter me. _

 

Those set of texts made Rhys smile. So Jack’s best friend wanted to meet him? She even referred to him as Jack’s boyfriend. His heart was beating so hard.

“Jack, I had no idea you wanted to be serious,” he started, stating the obvious. “I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t exactly ask.” He paused and shrugged. “So do you wanna? Ya’ know? Be official?”

“One a few conditions. We go on dates. We see each other outside of work more than just for sex. And lastly, you gotta keep kissing me like that,” Rhys told him, holding up three fingers.

Jack grinned and nodded eagerly. “Duh. Now where were we before all this nonsense?” He pushed Rhys down and hovered over him to capture his lips. “I think I remember.” He pinned his lover’s wrists above his head. “You’re so sexy when I’m in control.”

Rhys really wanted to say something sarcastic, but he couldn’t with everything that just happened. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Jack talked about him to his friends. Not to mention his dick was half hard and Jack was kissing at his neck. He let out a gasp and called Jack’s name.

“Yeah, princess?” he asked, looking up into Rhys’ eyes.

“Leave hickies,” he told him with a sly smirk. Jack did not have to be told twice.


End file.
